Sunshine Smile
by Nadine8799
Summary: He's willing to wait a whole season if it means he get to see that smile equivalent to the summer sun.


**Sunshine Smile**

John Laurens' the son of Zeus and Hera. Basically, he's one of the most powerful God-child there is. Everyone worships him. Everyone loves him. Everyone prays by his name. Zeus and Hera loves him. Even Poseidon and Ares doesn't have anything against him. Considering their sons, Alexander Hamilton and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, are Laurens' best friend.

Nothing is wrong, everything is great.

Until one day. That faithful spring day when Laurens went to visit Earth. He was looking at humans, an activity he very much enjoyed. He's been waiting for the day he can actually visit Earth and it was today. Hera warned him to go disguised as a human of course. Zeus warned him that there are some humans that can still tell you're a God even if you disguise yourself, just in case he met them. So he disguised himself as a human, though not much difference was made. He walked on the Earth. Thanked Demeter for the springtime. The grass just felt so good on his feet.

He visited his temple. From afar he could see everyone worshipping him. It was the time of the year for his time. Everyone was praying for sunshine and warmth. Laurens wondered just how amazing humans are. His eyes though, was caught by a girl. Beautiful natural curls and clothing that fits her elegant look. That's not exactly what made him distracted. What distracted him was the fact that the girl wasn't worshipping his temple like the others. He walked up to her, stomping.

The girl looked up to him. She was in the middle of picking flowers to make a flower crown and his shadow was blocking the light. One look of her eyes and Laurens can't help but feel weak on his knees. At first the girl looked at him, surprised, but then she just shrugged it off, went back to making the flower crown. Laurens felt neglected he was about to shout when suddenly the girl spoke, "Excuse me, Mr. God, but I need to see to make the flower crown."

'Mr. God?' Laurens stopped in his track after he moved to the side. He heard a small mutter of thanks. But his mind was somewhere else. He just visited Earth and he meet a human that can tell a God in disguise. Oh wow… that was unexpected. Silently, thanking his father for reminding about humans like her. Laurens coughed to catch her attention. He succeeded and so proceeded to ask, "You know I'm a God?"

"Yes."

"…you know that's my temple?" He pointed at the temple down the hill.

"Yeah." She stood up, finished with her crown. Before Laurens was able to take a good look at it, she put it in the basket and started walking away without saying goodbye. He strolled next to her.

"Do you worship another God?"

"I worship no God. I worship no Goddess."

Laurens stomped on his feet, annoyed, "Why won't you worship me!?"

The girl, wearing a beautiful sunshine dress that brings out her smile and her eyes, stopped walking. Turned and stared at the God in front of her. She leaned closer and emphasis on each other that came out of her mouth, "I'm not interested, thanks."

Laurens was not angry. Sure he acted like he might be angry. But he's really not. He's interested. It was the first time anyone ever refuse to acknowledge him. He let her go and after watching her disappear on another hill, remembered he didn't even ask for her name. He grumbled, couldn't kept his curiosity away, started walking to the girl's direction.

"What do you want!?" Laurens recognized the voice immediately. It was the girl who refused to worship him. He peeked at the situation. The girl was surrounded by men, bigger and taller than her. They started picking on her, trying to grab her dress.

"Oh I don't know, maybe some _good times_?"

"Leave me alone!" The girl shouted. Laurens find it hard to believe he couldn't sense any fear in the voice that shouted it. He stepped in, walking towards the guys surrounding her. They felt fear running down their blood and ran off immediately. Scared of what might happened. Laurens scoffed, they were too easily scared. He turned around to find the girl slightly glaring at him. He was about to raise his voice, wanting to point out that he just helped her. Then her face changed, turned softer… sweeter.

"Thank you." She chirped. Her sunshine smile back on her face and the glaring gone. Laurens found himself out of words. The girl took her basket of seeds and flowers from the ground. Took one good look at him, put the flower crown on his head and started walking away. Laurens wasn't even thinking. He realized he had been holding his breath only after he snapped out of his zone. He felt the light flower crown on his head and turned to look at the girl.

"Hey!" he shouted, catching her attention, "At least tell me your name!"

"Margarita. But they usually call me Peggy." And then she disappeared into the sunset.

Laurens walked in the Olympus with a hazy look. Hera and Zeus was discussing about an affair among the human. They stopped when they saw their son walked in. A flower crown on his face and how swoon he was. Zeus just had to make sure, "Son, is that a flower crown on your head?"

"Not a mere flower crown. It's the best flower crown that has ever been made by human hands."

* * *

After that day, Laurens frequently watched over the clouds. He noticed that the girl always walked up to the hill every evening. So he took his chances and walked the Earth at the same time. It was awkward at first. Small meetings, saving her from bullies or rapists, small talks. Laurens yearned for deep talks but he's not getting any of that at first.

Soon, it was summertime and Peggy was wearing much revealing clothes. The heat was surely a gift for Laurens. Peggy had once plead that Laurens bring up a small storm, just to tamper down the heat. Laurens joked that he would if she worships him. He received a small punch on his arm and a threat of 'I'm not making you anymore flower crowns' which Laurens took seriously.

He begged for her forgiveness. Actually begged. Peggy would forgive him if he dropped his disguise. Laurens did. Let his God powers shine and took of the humanly disguise. Peggy groaned playfully, that now it's _hotter_ but she didn't say he should put the disguise back on. Ever since then, Laurens never needed to disguise himself anymore. And he got what he wanted after that, deep talks with her.

The first time they actually touched each other for a long time was when Laurens walked down on a cloudy autumn and said, "Have I ever told you your flowers crowns are amazing?"

Peggy shook her head, "Nope. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Yes please!" Laurens answered, almost too eagerly. Peggy grabbed Laurens hand. He sat down right next to her. Close… closer than he used to sit next to her. So close that their legs touched. Laurens felt his cheek burned up but Peggy was busy showing him what they needed to do. Laurens was too in his head of being so close. Peggy snapped her fingers in front of the God.

"You listening?"

"Sorry, I missed it. Can you repeat it again?"

"Sure. But you're doing it this time." And Peggy held his hand, opened it up. She held it tight against hers. Her fingers would lightly guide his to move the flowers, bend it, shape it. Her voice would be right next to his ear. Laurens couldn't focus. How can anyone focus? By the time he knew it, he had a finished amateur flower crown on his hand. He looked up and Peggy was smiling brightly, "There you go. That's a great start."

Laurens made a flower crown for Zeus and Hera that day.

It became sort of a daily routine as they entered midsummer. Meet up as the sun was about to set, the time when Peggy would suddenly appear on the hills. Laurens would descend to Earth. On some occasions, when he's not bothered to wait, he would come down first and sit to wait for her. Peggy always come with a basket on her arm. Full of flowers and seeds. She planted a few until Laurens deemed she needed her own garden.

He went overboard as he made a personal garden, hard to find by other human, just for Peggy. He thought Peggy might not like it, was fidgeting and hesitating as he showed the way around to the garden. He was proven wrong when Peggy turned around and hugged him as a thank you. She started working on the garden that very day. The flowers and bushes each nurtured with care and love and grew beautifully. Laurens offered to make a small pond to make it look more natural. Peggy just nodded along.

So the meeting changed. They switched everyday. One day just meeting on the hill for a small talk and another day in tending the garden which grew larger each passing day.

Laurens had wondered what Peggy does as a human. He learned about her a lot. The same in return. But he had a feeling he doesn't know all of about her. She talked about her family fondly. Said her father scared the other people, but he loves her and her mother with all his heart. Said she had a dog that's really protective over her that people are sometimes too scared to approach. Said her mother's one of the most beautiful person she knows. Said her mother's usually out of the house but she always comes back for autumn and winter.

Laurens would remember each detail. He wanted to meet them one day. Although Peggy talked about them so distantly. He can feel the comfort in her voice but a small grieve in it as well.

Autumn means less meeting. Only a few occasions. Because Peggy's mostly spending time with her family, especially her mother. It sucks and does John knows it. He sometimes found himself going to the garden just to remember that Peggy's not coming.

Winter means no meeting. Too cold for Peggy to come. Heck, there's no reason for her to come because she can't plant anything. Laurens was at his worst state. All he thought everyday was for the spring to go near so that he can meet her again. He begged Demeter to make winter end faster, it didn't work. But of course, he's willing to wait a whole season if it means he get to see that smile equivalent to the summer sun.

That's why when spring came again, Laurens was excited.

Peggy was on an awfully bad mood because her mother left at the same day and Laurens had to put up with the grumpiness. Nevertheless, he loved her no less. His feelings grew stronger and stronger every day. To the point it became so obvious but Peggy was so oblivious. Lafayette and Hamilton would come by and laughed at him sometimes. That he couldn't get the girl he wanted but he shrugged them off. They were no better as him anyway.

* * *

"John. You've been like this for one whole year now." Lafayette, Ares' son, stated as he walked into Laurens' chamber. The room was filled with flowers, some in vases, some flower crowns. Ranges from many kinds. Roses, tulips, daisies, sunflowers and other kinds. Some were wilting, some still fresh. It's a gift he received for every time he rescued Peggy from guys and some of it were his own making, some of it he took from the garden with Peggy's consent and some of it from the garden because it was growing too wild. Lafayette stared at his lovestruck best friend, "You could at least tell Alex and me about _who_ this girl is."

As if on cue, Hamilton walked in. He's Poseidon's son. He sat on one of the chair and sighed. Trying to melt himself to the chair. Laurens ignored Hamilton's weird behavior but he can no longer ignore Lafayette's insisting stare. "Fine! Fine. Geez, all the months of teasing and now you finally got me to talk. The girl's name is Peggy."

"That's a weird name." Lafayette remarked in which he earned Laurens' glare. Hamilton shifted on his seat, suddenly interested in what they're talking about.

"When you say 'name' is it her _name_ or _nickname_?"

"Nickname."

"What's her real name, then?"

"Margarita."

"Oh shit." Hamilton deadpanned. Lafayette and Laurens stared at each other. Hamilton stood up from his seat and paced the room, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit-"

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Laurens stopped him from pacing anymore. Hamilton gave him pleading eyes. Laurens looked back seriously. He wanted to know what Hamilton was thinking. Hamilton knew there's no backing down now.

"Well… she's not just 'any' girl." Hamilton noted down. "This Peggy is Hades' and Persephone's daughter." Hades and Persephone. Huh, why does that sound familiar. Lafayette immediately froze in place with disbelieving look at Hamilton while Laurens was still trying to connect the dots. Hamilton knew Laurens' thinking's not going anywhere so he continued, "Years ago, Hades kidnapped Persephone, married her. She gradually fell in love with him over time, finding out, I quote 'He's not as scary as they thought. If you only gave him the chance.' But Demeter, Persephone's mother, was overcome with sadness when she knew her daughter married Hades. So Zeus forced Hades to bring her back. Persephone loved him, but she also loved her mother. Hades offered to her pomegranate seeds. She knew what it meant and ate six seeds. That's how seasons came about on Earth. Out of that love, Persephone gave birth to Hades' child and her name is Margarita, or nicknamed Peggy."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not! Look, if you don't believe me, ask Angelica. She is pretty close to Peggy."

"But she doesn't show any sign of having power!"

"John." Hamilton called, his tone warning. "While it's true she's the granddaughter of the Goddess of Harvest, Peggy's also the daughter of the God of the Underworld. Imagine what her power would be."

Laurens slumped on his bed. Massaged his head. Looked back at the past. It would explain why she never voiced out any fear. It would explain why the flowers and seeds never died in her hands. It would explain how she can change from smiling with sunshine to cloudy and dark. It would explain why she didn't ask who he was even though he was disguising himself as a human.

Laurens found himself descending to Earth immediately, leaving behind Lafayette and Hamilton. He was too early for their meeting time and he knew it. But he didn't do much. His head swirling with questions and the sunset wasn't helping much.

One hour later, Peggy came. The atmosphere tense and she knew it. She put the basket down and her smile disappear. It was replaced with a frown. She tried to reach for him but the look of his eyes stopped her.

"You're not human, are you?" There was hesitance in his voice. No… not hesitance, fear. Fear that he might not actually know the girl in front of him. Fear that all that he thought about her was a lie. Fear that the girl he had fell in love with is maybe just a mask put on. Laurens tried to breath, but it was a bit hard.

Peggy looked at him, eyes surprised met with wildness of fear. They were on top of a hill, a wide grassland they usually met. Patch of flowers scattered around, ones that Peggy planted before Laurens gave her the garden. But all the beautiful scenery was diminished by Laurens eyes on her. She stood straigh, "What do you mean?"

"…your parents. Hades and Persephone." Laurens hitched at his own voice. "They're-"

"Stop." Cold. Warm. Winter. Spring. Death. Life. Her voice reminded him of all of the things. But her eyes were on his. Her eyes screamed betrayal. "Okay. I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"No!" She cried. Laurens felt a pang on his chest as he felt it was his fault that Peggy broke down. Tears urging to come out but she held it in. Held her head high, "I have had enough of people telling me that Daddy kidnapped Mom and forced her to marry!"

Laurens took one step back. Quick and silent. He can feel death creeping up on his back. He knew it was unintentional. He knew it was just a threat to get him to step away. But by now, Peggy was crying, tears running down her eyes as she glared at him. The flowers around her turned, slightly wilting. Thorns grew around her. Laurens took another step back and raised his hand, "I'm sorry! Look! Please, I just need you to listen to me."

He did something he shouldn't have done. He took one step forward.

A howl roared out loudly, vibrating the ground and forcing Laurens to step away. Behind Peggy, a hound with three head attached to its body. It was growling and glaring at Laurens. Cerberus, Hades' hound. Peggy, overcome with anger and sadness forced herself to think, 'One chance. Just to listen to what he has to say.'

So she stopped the thorns from growing, forced it back into the ground. It took a while for her crying to stop. She wiped the tears off her face and brought the flowers that were wilting back to life. She turned to Cerberus. Patted their head and played with their necks, making them succumb to the rubbing. They sat down and laid next to Peggy. Laurens found himself breathing again, didn't even realize he had held his breath. Peggy sat next to Cerberus to continue her rubbing. Laurens just stared as one of the scariest monsters in history was tamed in the hand of Peggy. He stared at the beautiful flowers that grew around her.

"Talk." Peggy said, "I'll listen."

Laurens gulped. He knew he's stronger than her but he doesn't want her to see him like a forceful person. He got to arranged the words better. But that's not his best expertise, that's Hamilton. So he decided, he'll just say whatever he needs to say. He didn't move from his position, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you by suddenly knowing your parents. I'm sorry my father tried to separate your mother and your father without knowing anything. I'm sorry I came out arrogantly the first time we met. I'm sorry… but I think cupid's arrow rained down on me to make me fall in love with you the first time we met."

"What?" Peggy furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. Her hands stopped rubbing and Cerberus whined. Peggy couldn't think straight, Laurens went from apologizing to confessing in one talk.

"Alexander was the one who told me about your parents. I was curious about your parents after that-"

"No. No. No." She shook her head, "After that. The cupid stuff."

Laurens tilted his head, "Oh? I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Peggy looked at Laurens with disbelief. Her mouth was about to open with another 'what?' but Laurens repeated the three words before she did. He repeated it again and again that Peggy was able to memorize the voice to it. How he convinced her that it's true. That she's loved. Peggy shook it off. No. It's too good to be true. Bliss is never something she can get from someone else but her own family. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better. No one would love the daughter of Hades."

Laurens was angry at Peggy's remark. His anger translating to the grey cloud and silent storms that suddenly appeared. Laurens took steps closer now, didn't even care what Peggy or Cerberus would do. "I am not in love with 'the daughter of Hades'. I'm in love with Peggy. The Peggy that smiles and all the flower blooms. The Peggy that loved her family so. The Peggy that brings end to painful things. The Peggy that never used her power even though people are picking on her. The Peggy that protected the animals from other humans that tried to harm her. The Peggy that had beautiful sunshine smile."

Then he was kneeling in front of her. Eye to eye. Cerberus growling grows unheard for him. He was focused on the girl in front of him. Took her hand and placed it over his beating heart. "This heart is beating because it loves Peggy. Not that title 'daughter of Hades'."

"I- I…"

"I don't care who your parents are. Peggy, I've fallen madly in love with you."

The thunder roars and rain came down. Peggy started crying again, but it was hard to tell between rain and tears. Laurens smiled, snaked his hands behind her and pulled her to his embrace. Silently whispering 'I love you's to her ears and let the rain pour over the Earth. Cerberus played off with the rain. Peggy carefully hugged him back. As she was still unsure about his feelings toward her. So Laurens looked at her in the eyes. Once, just once.

He leaned in and tasted her lips, kissing her fully. Trying desperately to show her how he feels about her. It didn't take long for Peggy to respond. Kissing him back. Laurens had lots of thoughts running through his mind. One of which how perfect it feels. Kissing under the rain to show a girl how much he loved her.

They separated. Laurens stole another light kiss in which Peggy giggled to. He pulled her to his chest and laid on the wet ground. They watched the storm, the thunders, as it passes away. And a beautiful rainbow appeared.

"Wanna know what would make this better?" Peggy asked. Eyes looking up on him. Laurens nodded. With one swift hand movement, sunflowers grew on the field, glistening because it touched the water from the rain. Laurens laughed and hugged her tighter. Cerberus played with the flowers, sneezing from some of its dust, earning laughter from Laurens and Peggy.

"You're much more beautiful than Aphrodite."

"Oohhh, she's going to curse you to death if she hears about this."

"That's fine. Then I can go to the underworld and see you everyday."

"I don't want you to come visit when you're dead!"

"Or I can ask Zeus to let me visit the underworld to meet the love of my life."

Peggy giggled and kissed Laurens once more.

* * *

In the realm of the underworld. It's not as dark as anyone imagined it. Peggy hummed a happy song as she descended the stairs, Cerberus following behind her. Sure, there are some anguish souls that begged her to be freed. They're not her problem and they will not ruin her mood. The fire in the underworld tends to be dim red, lighting just enough for it to be warm. Persephone was the one who asked Hades to do this. She complained that the blue flame was too hot and is slightly hurting her eyes because of how bright it was. Hades, of course, by the power of love, complied. And it feels a bit home-y.

Peggy found her parents cuddling on a chair. They were talking sweet things to each other. Talking about what they did today. She laughed at the thought of her mother slipping away from Olympus just for another day with her husband in the Underworld. Persephone rarely does this, knew that it would make her mother worried, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

Peggy took a place between them, sitting down casually. It was her place since she was born. Between the Goddess of Springtime and the God of the Underworld. Persephone eyed something oddly suspicious from her daughter's behavior. Hades took notice and asked, "Honey? You've been having such a wide smile… did something happen? Did Cerberus made a mess on Earth again?"

"It's nothing Daddy." Peggy giggled and rested back on the chair, relishing on the scent of flowers her mother gave. Hades raised an eyebrow. Persephone, on the other hand, knew what's going on. She can see herself reflected in her daughter. The only time she ever made that expression was when she realized she was in love with Hades. So that means…

"Not sure 'nothing' is a good cover-up, sweetheart." Persephone teased. Peggy giggled along with her mother. It was making Hades slightly frustrated. His wife and daughter is keeping something from him and he's dying to know what it is. Hades pester Persephone and Peggy for ten minutes straight. Peggy eventually gave up.

"I just got a boyfriend, that's all."

For the first time since hundred years, the flames in the Underworld turned blue again.

Persephone had to calm down a whining Hades as Peggy giggled the whole night.


End file.
